


Darkened Mind

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Summary: A villanelle for the first and the second days.





	Darkened Mind

A darkened mind with a malicious thought

Crushed his heart and killed his soul

With a fatal lesson so cruelly taught

The death of his wife caused the death of his life

And in the corner of a drawer he found a loaded gun

A darkened mind with a malicious thought

But no death by his own hands was committed

And for another long day he set out

With a fatal lesson so cruelly taught

The former mistress creeped back into his world

And fled the shackles of a federal jail

A darkened mind with a malicious thought

By days end he laid injured and broke

A disaster averted, a daughter and father reunited

With a fatal lesson so cruelly taught

Maybe the outcome wasn't so bad

And maybe this time would be the end of his pain

A darkened mind with a malicious thought

With a fatal lesson so cruelly taught


End file.
